Complicated Love
by ohmichele
Summary: Begitu banyak pengorbanan. Akankah akhirnya akan bahagia? FF yaoi exo. Pair Hunkai/Sekai Kriskai Hunhan. All Sehun POV. Don't forget to review


.

.

.

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Namja manis itu berjalan menuju altar dengan bunga di genggamannya. Pakaian putih yang ia kenakan membuatnya semakin terlihat bercahaya di mataku. Sorot matanya dan senyum tipis yang terukir dibibirnya adalah hal paling sempurna di dunia ini. Kupandangi ia dengan seksama. Setelah puas melihatnya aku segera memutar tubuhku menghadap ke arah depan kembali. Tak mau berlama-lama melihatnya karna itu hanya akan membuatku semakin hancur saja. Sakit sekali disini. Di hatiku. Jika aku bisa,aku ingin sekali membawanya lari dari tempat ini. Membawanya ke dunia dimana hanya ada kami berdua dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun itu semua hanya anganku saja kan? Apa dayaku? Apa aku cukup punya keberanian? Apa aku cukup tangguh? Tidak. Aku hanya seorang pecundang yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan di akhir kisahnya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Haaah cinta…. Benar-benar seperti obat saja. Bisa menyembuhkan tapi jika berlebihan bisa membunuh juga. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga….. semoga kau bahagia sepanjang hidupmu.

.

.

Complicated Love

Written by Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Kris, Luhan, dll.

Pair : Hunkai, Kriskai, Hunhan.

Rated : T/M

Warning : cerita ga jelas,yaoi,banyak typo,mpreg,dll.

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat betapa aku mengagumi namja itu. Namja yang mencuri hatiku saat aku duduk dibangku SMA. Aku menyukainya. Menyukai semua yang ada didirinya. Bagiku dia sangat sempurna. Dia selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang. Tak terkecuali padaku. Dia sempat menolongku membawa tumpukan buku ke perpustakaan. Entah dia mengingatnya atau tidak tapi sejak saat itu aku semakin menyukainya. Menyukai Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Moonkyu adalah temanku yang paling cerewet diantara teman-temanku yang lain. Dan tentu saja dia yang paling dekat denganku. Yang paling mengerti diriku sejak SMA. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengomel tiap kali aku datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah café yang tiap hari ku kunjungi bukan tanpa alasan. Ya alasanku selalu sama. Aku datang hanya untuk melihat Jongin berdiri di meja kasir. Café ini memang milik Jongin. Aku bisa melihatnya setiap saat ditempat ini.

"Kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini Sehun? Ini sudah 2 tahun kau tau? Kau pikir ini drama apa? Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya!"

Moonkyu berteriak tidak jelas. Dan saat itu aku akan tetap menatap Jongin yang sedang menulis di meja kasir. Mengabaikan Moonkyu sahabatku. Sungguh aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya.

Tapi ada hal lain. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Bayaran untuk secangkir kopi akan ku titipkan pada Moonkyu karna aku benar-benar tidak punya nyali untuk mendekatinya. Ah aku jadi sadar dengan yang di katakan Moonkyu. Ternyata ini sudah 2 tahun.

"Hey tunggu jangan pergi! Hey Moonkyu! Ini uangnya!"

Aku terkejut karna Moonkyu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia berlari ke arah Jongin kemudian membisikinya sesuatu. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dibisikkan makhluk itu hingga membuat Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian yang kulihat sekarang adalah Jongin berjalan ke arah mejaku. Ya Tuhan apa mungkin ini saatnya?

"Annyeong."

Dia menyapa dengan senyum yang bersahabat. Aku hanya diam yang mungkin akan terkesan dingin dimata Jongin. Tapi sunggung aku tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Annyeong."

Jongin jadi tersenyum kikuk mendapati responku. Ah Jongin aku tak bermaksud begini!

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi pelanggan setia café ini." Jongin membungkuk dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk tak mengerti.

"Aku tau kau sering datang kemari tapi ehm, aku sedikit heran mengapa kau tak pernah membayar di kasir. Moonkyu bilang kau takut padaku. Apa itu benar?"

Dan aku hanya bisa terbelalak mendapati wajah Jongin yang tampak mendung. Ah dasar Moonkyu makhluk sialan!

"Tidak itu tidak benar….."

"Ah jujur saja kalau aku menyeramkan. Aku sebenarnya tidak galak, apa wajahku tampak galak? Apa aku kurang…"

"Tunggu Tunggu….. bahkan kau sangat manis dimataku."

Jongin terdiam. Aku ikut diam. Ah apa aku salah bicara? Wajah Jongin memerah, mungkinkah dia marah padaku?

"Apa kau bilang aku manis tadi?" Jongin menunduk. Ya Tuhan apa dia akan menangis sekarang?

"Ah ehm ya begitulah. Apa kau marah padaku?"

Dia mendongak kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Justru aku senang. Terima kasih."

Ah dia senang rupanya. Wajahnya semakin bertambah manis saja saat tersenyum.

"Oh iya, namaku Kim Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku sedikit terkejut.

"Aku Oh Sehun."

Dan itulah pertama kalinya kami berkenalan. Sejak 2 tahun lamanya aku mengaguminya dari kejauhan. Dan hari itu adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin lama kami semakin dekat. Diam-diam aku mengirimi Jongin bunga. Bunga mawar kesukaannya yang setiap hari membuat Jongin mengomel karna bunga itu selalu terkirim tanpa ada alamat pengirimnya. Dan tentu saja dia selalu menceritakannya padaku. Karna kami semakin dekat sekarang.

"Harusnya kau senang kan setiap hari ada yang mengirimimu bunga."

Aku terus memperhatikannya yang sedang menata bunga-bunga itu dalam vas. Dia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Iya. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada pengirim bunga itu apa tidak boleh?"

"Mungkin dia malu."

Kemudian Jongin menatapku penuh selidik. "Kau ini selalu membela pengirim itu. Jangan-jangan kau mengenalnya ya?"

Aku mendekati Jongin kemudian merangkulnya. Mendekatkan wajahku pada telinganya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku yang mengirimnya bagaimana?"

Ah aku senang sekali menggodanya. Senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan pipi yang digembungkan seperti itu.

Jongin menjauh dariku. Dia berkacak pinggang dan menatapku dengan setajam yang ia bisa.

"Jangan menggodaku Sehun! Cepat kau pergi kuliah sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Kris dan Luhan yang sudah aku anggap keluargaku sendiri. Mereka sempat pergi ke China sejak kematian orang tua mereka 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku senang mereka kembali. Apalagi bertemu dengan Luhan yang keadaannya semakin terlihat membaik.

Luhan mengidap penyakit yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Dia serapuh gelas kaca. Maka dari itu aku dan Kris selalu menjaganya sejak kecil.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama aku mengajak Kris untuk sedikit menghirup udara segar dan membiarkan Luhan beristirahat.

Kami sampai di café milik Jongin. Aku mengenalkannya pada Jongin dan Moonkyu. Dapat kulihat ada pandangan ketertarikan dari mata Kris saat melihat Jongin. Dan aku sedikit khawatir dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jongin. Kami merayakannya di apartemen Jongin. Hanya berdua. Hanya pesta persahabatan biasa.

Aku memainkan piano milik Jongin. Dia bilang itu milik mendiang ibunya yang ia pindahkan ke apartemennya. Jongin selalu senang saat aku memainkan lagu kesukaannya dengan piano itu. Dia akan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku sambil memejamkan mata seperti saat ini. Ada rasa bahagia saat melihat wajah tenangnya.

"Hey aku membawa hadiah untukmu."

Jongin langsung menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. Aku memberinya sebuah kotak dan saat dia membukanya ia langsung terlonjak senang. Memeluk makhluk berwarna coklat itu.

"Bagaiman kau tau aku menginginkan seekor anjing?"

"Apa yang aku tidak tau tentangmu Jongin."ucapku sambil menatapnya.

Dia kemudian menatapku. Kami saling bertatapan. Dan naluriku mengatakan untuk mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Jongin tidak menolak. Dia memejamkan mata dan menerima kecupanku dengan senang hati.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku mengatakannya setelah mengakhiri ciuman kami.

Jongin langsung memelukku. Membuatku terkejut karna gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya. Ini yang selama ini aku tunggu Sehun!"

Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum senang. Aku bahagia. Penantianku selama ini terasa tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya aku dan Jongin dapat bersama sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, dan seterusnya. Kami menjalani hubungan kami dengan baik. Dengan penuh cinta. Walaupun pertengkaran kecil tak dapat dihindari, tapi itu adalah bumbu yang semakin menguatkan cinta kami. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sehari tak bertemu saja aku akan uring-uringan, begitu juga dia padaku. Dia bagai udara bagiku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tanpa Kim Jongin.

Hingga suatu malam yang dihiasi hujan deras. Aku mendapatinya basah kuyup di depan apartemenku. Dia menggigil kedinginan dan membuatku tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Langsung ku suruh dia masuk dan berganti pakaian.

Aku terus memperhatikannya yang sedang meminum coklat hangat ditangannya. Ku dapati matanya yang sedikit membengkak. Apa mungkin dia habis menangis? Tapi apa yang membuatnya menangis?

"Sehun aku ingin tidur."

"Ya aku sudah menyiap…."

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu."

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berada di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Memeluknya sambil mengelus kepalanya. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Terlalu erat untuk tidak dibilang seperti ketakutan. Bahkan aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Baby?" Aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Lebih baik dia berceritakan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Jongin awalnya hanya diam. Kemudian semakin menyerukkan kepalanya pada dadaku.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Appa. Kau tau kan, hanya pertengkaran ayah dan anak biasa yang tidak penting."

Aku tau dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku tau itu bukanlah pertengkaran kecil yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Jongin terus menghindar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas hal ini saat ini. Mungkin nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun. Mendapati bau wangi roti yang sedang di panggang. Ah itu pasti Jongin. Bahagia sekali rasanya saat mengetahui dia ada di dekatku kala aku terbangun. Dan aku harap ini akan berlangsung setiap hari. Aku ingin segera melamarnya di waktu dekat. Bahkan aku sudah membeli cincin untuknya.

Suara derap langkah membuatku langsung berpura –pura tertidur lagi. Mengerjainya sedikit tidak apa kan.

"Sehun bangunlah."

Dia mengguncang tubuhku lembut. Dan aku masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Sehun ayo cepat bangun rotinya bisa dingin."

Dia terus membangunkanku dan aku masih tidak berniat membuka mata. Hingga akhirnya dia kesal sendiri.

"Kau menyebalkan Sehun!"

Dia hendak pergi namun aku segera menahan tangannya sambil tertawa.

"Begitu saja kau sudah marah. Kemarilah baby."

Aku menuntunnya mendekat padaku. Dia langsung duduk dipangkuanku sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leherku.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan sekali sih." Ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Ah aku gemas sekali melihatnya.

"Kau jadi temperamen akhir-akhir ini baby. Hey bisa aku minta ciuman selamat pagiku?"

Aku memajukan wajahku padanya. Dia mengangguk. Dan kemudian kami berciuman. Ciuman yang terasa berbeda. Entahlah aku merasa dia lebih agresif sekarang. Aku yang terbawa suasana semakin menekan tengkuk Jongin. Memperdalam ciuman kami. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Meminta jalan untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Jongin melenguh dan itu adalah suara terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Jujur kami tidak pernah melakukan ciuman sampai sejauh ini.

Dia memukul dadaku pelan. Sepertinya kehabisan nafas. Dan aku langsung melepaskan ciuman kami. Menatap wajahnya yang terengah dan demi Tuhan dia sangat sexy saat ini. Aku mendekat pada leher Jongin dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuatnya menggumamkan namaku.

Mungkin saja. Mungkin kami akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Hal itu bisa saja. Namun suara ponsel yang mengganggu serta kabar buruk yang terdengar dari sana membuat kami langsung bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tangan Jongin ku genggam dengan sangat erat. Aku benar-benar panik sekarang. Hingga aku melihat Kris terduduk lesu di depan sebuah ruangan. Aku mendekatinya. Dan genggamanku pada Jongin terlepas tanpa kusadari.

"Kris?"

Dia menatapku sambil menggeleng. Aku rasa ini bukan hal yang baik. Kris masih bungkam. Dia sepertinya benar-benar bersedih saat ini. Dia memberiku sebuah buku yang aku tidak tau itu apa. Aku segera membacanya.

_Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan Sehun setelah sekian lama. Tuhan bagaimana aku bisa tidak senang saat ini? Aku bisa melihatnya kembali. Orang yang sangat ku rindukan. Orang yang sangat aku cintai. Oh Sehun. Aku bahagia melihatnya. Tapi disisi lain aku juga bersedih. Apa aku bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi?_

Aku terkejut membaca buku itu. Terus kubaca lembar demi lembar. Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini. Ternyata Luhan begitu mencintaiku. Tulisan Luhan menggambarkan semuanya. Semua kenanganku dengan Luhan terekam jelas disana.

_Tuhan aku mencintai Sehun. Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkah aku bermimpi? Aku ingin menikah dengannya. Hidup bahagia dengannya walau sebentar saja._

Aku mendongak. Air mataku tanpa sadar menetes. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Pandanganku mengarah pada sosok disampingku. Yang sedang memandangku dengan pandangan terluka. Itu Jongin. Dan dipelukan Jongin ada Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin saat ini. Jongin membaca buku harian milik Luhan dan langsung menangis setelahnya. Kemudian dengan mudahnya dia menyuruhku menikah dengan Luhan. Apa dia gila?

"Tidak. Apa kau pikir menikah itu sebuah permainan?"

Aku menentangnya dengan keras. Yang benar saja? Aku mencintai Jongin bukan Luhan. Dan bila aku menikah, tentu saja itu dengan Jongin, tidak dengan yang lain. Sebut saja aku egois.

"Ku mohon Sehun, menikahlah dengan Luhan. Demi aku?"

Jongin terus memohon dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Aku tau dia tidak rela. Mengapa ia melakukan ini? Apa dia ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

"Luhan mencintaimu."

Jongin kembali bergumam dan aku bisa mendengarnya. Dia menunduk.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku? Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk melamarmu Jongin."

Jongin mendongak menatapku. Dia sepertinya terkejut. Aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan membukanya. Menunjukkan padanya. Aku ingin dia tau bahwa aku sangat serius dengannya dan tidak ingin orang lain menggantikannya.

Jongin dengan cepat menggeleng. Kemudian menatapku dalam.

"Sebaiknya kau berikan cincin itu pada Luhan, Sehun. Aku sampai kapan pun tidak…. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengamu."

Aku terkejut. Hatiku terasa sakit. Apa ini? Apa aku di tolak? Apa Jongin tidak mencintaiku?

"Ke…. Kenapa?"ucapku terbata. Aku benar-banar kecewa saat ini.

Jongin menunduk. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan memakai sebuah cincin. Kemudian dia menunjukkannya padaku dengan jelas.

"Aku sudah di jodohkan Sehun. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Kris kemarin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

Dengan ucapanku, Luhan langsung memelukku erat. Dia menangis bahagia. Aku hanya tersenyum kilas. Aku tidak bisa melakukan lebih lagi. Hatiku sakit.

Didepanku ada Jongin. Dia tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Disampingnya ada Kris yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Betapa hancurnya aku. Harusnya aku yang ada disana. Bukan Kris. Harusnya aku yang akan selalu menggenggam tangan itu. Bukan Kris.

"Mengapa kau menangis sayang?"

Kris menghapus air mata Jongin. Membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Luhan.

Jongin buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Tidak aku hanya terharu Kris."

Aku tau kau tidak sedang terharu Jongin. Apa kau sudah puas sekarang? Apa kau sudah senang melihat aku seperti ini? Berpura-pura mencintai orang lain. Apa ini membuatmu bahagia? Kalau iya baiklah. Aku akan terus melakukannya sampai kau puas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sangat akrab dengan Luhan. Mereka sering mengobrol bersama. Tampaknya Luhan juga sangat senang dengan kehadiran Jongin. Ya dia tidak tau. Tentu saja yang dia tau Jongin adalah calon kakak iparnya. Bukan kekasih dari calon suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau Jongin hyung saja yang memilihkan cincin untukku? Aku yakin selera hyung pasti bagus. Pergi saja bersama dengan Sehun hyung." Ucap Luhan riang.

Aku langsung bertatapan dengan Jongin. Dia sedikit canggung melihatku.

"Bukankah kalian sudah punya cincin? Bagaimana bisa belum ada? Bukankah besok kalian akan menikah?" Pandangan Jongin tak pernah lepas dariku.

"Ah aku tak sempat membelinya karna harus menjalani beberapa terapi. Pilihkan untukku ya Jongin hyung?"

Dengan itu Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Kemudia tersenyum pada Luhan. Senyum yang penuh dengan rasa lelah. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau itu Jongin?

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tak memberinya cincin itu?"

"Cincin itu untukmu bukan untuk orang lain."

Jongin menghela nafas. Mungkin baginya aku ini memang keras kepala. Kami sekarang berada di dalam mobil. Di luar sana hujan sedang turun dengan deras.

"Jangan keras kepala Sehun."

"Masih ada waktu jika kau ingin membatalkan semua ini."

Jongin menatapku. Matanya terbelalak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mundur."

Aku segera menepikan mobil dengan cepat. Membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut karna tindakanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Kita bisa melarikan diri bersama-sama. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku Jongin?"

Aku mencengkeram bahunya. Jongin menangis. Demi Tuhan aku merasakan sakit melihat keadaannya.

"Aku tidak mau melihat orang lain terluka."

"Lalu kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri begitu?! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa aku juga terluka disini HAH?!"

Amarahku memuncak. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersama orang lain. Dan aku juga tak ingin bersama orang lain.

Jongin melepas tanganku. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar. Aku mengejarnya di tengah guyuran hujan. Saat menemukannya aku langsung memeluknya erat. Rasanya tak ingin melepaskannya. Tuhan ku mohon aku sangat mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Gumamnya di tengah guyuran hujan.

Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian dia menatapku dalam. Aku melihat kepedihan disana. Dengan cepat aku mencium bibirnya. Dia tidak melawan. Kami terus melumat dengan ganas. Menyalurkan parasaan kesal, sedih, dan hancur yang ada pada kami.

"Sehun….."ucapnya setelah aku melepas ciuman kami.

"Sehun, miliki aku….. miliki aku sebelum aku jadi milik orang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan itu kami sekarang berada di apartemen milikku. Dia terus bergumam bahwa dia mencintaiku dalam suara lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ku resapi setiap inci tubuhnya, aromanya, semua yang ada pada dirinya yang pasti akan aku rindukan. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Kutinggalkan banyak tanda ditubuhnya. Yang pasti hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Hilang bersama perasaan cinta kami yang dihapus angin tanpa permisi. Membuatnya hanya menjadi masa lalu. Membuatnya tak menjadi milikku lagi.

"Akh…. Sehun…. Aku…. Aku mencintaimu."

Dia menangis dalam diam saat penyatuan kami. Mencengkeram bahuku kuat. Membuatku sedikit merasakan sakit tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya di banding rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakit di tubuh dan hatinya.

"Jongin….. Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan itu aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Menyalurkan semuanya pada Jongin.

Mata Jongin terpejam. Bisa kulihat air mata yang masih menetes dari matanya. Rasanya pedih sekali melihat Jongin seperti ini. Dan aku hanya bisa membawanya dalam dekapanku. Mungkin ini yang terakhir bagi kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun mendengar alarm yang terus berbunyi disampingku. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pening mungkin karna aku terlalu lama tertidur. Aku melihat sekeliling dan tak mendapati sosok itu dimana pun. Apa dia sudah pergi?

Kudapati kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan secarik kertas di bawahnya.

_To : Oh Sehun_

_Ini cincin untuk Luhan. Jangan lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu. Berbahagialah Sehun! Aku akan selalu bahagia bersamamu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Kim Jongin_

Aku tersenyum perih melihat isi kertas itu. Benar ini hari pernikahanku. Mungkin awal baru lagi untuk sandiwaraku.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum padaku. Disampingnya ada Kris yang merangkulnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Selamat. Akhirnya kalian menikah." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah bahagia yang aku tidak tau itu hanya pura-pura atau bagaimana.

"Terima kasih hyung! Kalian juga cepatlah menikah!" ucap Luhan yang ada di sampingku. Menggandeng tanganku.

"Jaga adikku Sehun." Kris menepuk pundakku.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Ya. Jaga Jonginku juga Kris." Ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya saat itu tiba. Saat dimana Luhan tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa kebingungan. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia terus merintih kesakitan dan aku benar-banar merasa bodoh sebagai seorang suami. Jujur sejak dulu aku menyayangi Luhan. Aku tidak akan pernah tega melihat dia kesakitan seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat Jongin datang bersama dengan para dokter. Mereka bergegas melakukan apa saja yang bisa menyelamatkan Luhan.

Wajahku pucat. Sementara Jongin menangis sambil mencengkeram tanganku erat.

"Luhan pasti selamat kan?"

Jongin menanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak bisa aku jawab. Membuatku semakin membisu.

Tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruangan Luhan dan menghampiri kami.

"Dimana Kris?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Dia sedang diperjalanan."jawab Jongin cepat.

"Keadaan Luhan sangat kritis. Aku tidak tau dia akan bertahan berapa lama lagi."

Kalimat dokter membuatku langsung terduduk. Sementara Jongin menangis kencang disampingku. Apa? Apa? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

"Luhan ingin bertemu kalian."ucap suster yang menghampiri kami.

Aku dan Jongin segera masuk ke dalam. Buru-buru ku genggam tangan Luhan erat.

"Tenanglah Lu, semua akan baik-baik saja."aku mencoba menenangkan.

Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. Begitu lemah keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak baik Sehun, aku akan segera pergi."

"Jangan bicara begitu."aku sedikit membentaknya. Tidak kau tidak boleh pergi Luhan!

"Hhhh…. Tidak aku memang harus pergi. Aku lelah Sehun, apa kau ingin melihatku menderita terus?"

Aku menggeleng. Tanpa sadar aku menangis sekarang. Aku menyayangi Luhan. Tuhan jangan ambil dia seperti ini.

Tangan lemahnya menyentuh pipiku. "Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih, terima kasih telah menikah denganku. Aku sangat senang. Walau aku tau kau hanya pura-pura mencintaiku. Aktingmu tidak bagus Sehun!"

Sekarang air mata Luhan mengalir dari matanya. Membuatku semakin miris melihat keadaannya.

"Maafkan aku Lu." Aku menunduk.

Luhan tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian tangan lemahnya menarik tangan Jongin yang ada disampingku.

"Jongin hyung, terima kasih sudah datang di kehidupanku dan Kris gege. Sekarang aku bisa tenang meninggalkannya karna sudah ada kau yang bisa menemaninya."

Jongin mengangguk. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Luhan tersenyum. Dapat kulihat genggamannya mengerat pada tangan Jongin.

"Jangan tinggalkan kakakku hyung. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia membutuhkanmu jadi jangan tinggalkan dia."

Luhan menatap Jongin penuh harap dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kris."

Ucapan Jongin serasa menghantamku dengan keras. Jadi apa akhirnya kami memang tidak bisa bersama?

.

.

.

.

.

Jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali membawanya lari dari tempat ini. Membawanya ke dunia dimana hanya ada kami berdua dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun itu semua hanya anganku saja kan? Apa dayaku? Apa aku cukup punya keberanian? Apa aku cukup tangguh? Tidak. Aku hanya seorang pecundang yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan di akhir kisahnya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

2 bulan setelah kematian Luhan, Kris dan Jongin akhirnya menikah. Dan aku masih dengan parasaan yang sama. Masih mencintai Jongin. Tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

Tapi aku selalu berdoa untukmu Jongin. Mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Mendoakan kebahagiaan anak kita.

"Selamat Jongin, Kris, Semoga kalian bahagia."

Jongin tersenyum tulus padaku. Terpancar kebahagiaan dari wajahnya dan aku senang melihat itu. Akhirnya dia bisa bahagia.

"Ya Sehun terima kasih." Ucap Kris sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Maafkan aku Kris."

Kris langsung memasang wajah bingungnya mendengar kalimatku. "Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya Kris."

Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Sempat kulihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi aku tetap bahagia melihat senyumnya. Aku merelakannya. Aku yakin Kris bisa membahagiakannya. Lebih bisa membahagiakan Jongin dibanding diriku. Selamat tinggal Jongin. Aku akan merindukanmu. Dan ingatlah selalu bahwa aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
